


Warrant

by Hotgitay



Category: Cape Town (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sanctus and Mat talk about mat being upset with him
Relationships: Mat Joubert/Sanctus Snook
Kudos: 1





	Warrant

“Are we ever going to talk about what happened?”Sanctus asked his partner 

“Is this about me snapping on you?”Mat asked him

“Mat Don’t play games with me”Sanctus says to him 

“I got upset”Mat says to him 

“That still doesn’t warrant you using me as a verbal punching bag”Sanctus said leveling with him 

“You’re right and it’s shitty of me to do so”Mat says 

“I’m sorry I lied to you in the first place”Sanctus referred to something he felt may have been connected to Mats anger 

“Guess it hurts a bit”Mat admitted 

“Well I’m trying to be more truthful from here on out”Sanctus said to him 

“I’m not much of an apology person”Mat replies to him 

“You’re trying”Sanctus have a soft smile


End file.
